Robyn Jankovic
Main Plot Role Robyn has developed a creature bond with thing's that have died. Be it corpses that she is able to reanimate with her own intent, mummies, or skeletal remains, she has found that she has the capability of raising them from their graves. Though she cannot put the spirit of the departed back into the body, she can use the cusp of the earthly shell that they once inhabited for...her own purposes. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts *'''Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground''' ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. Basics '''Character's Full Name:''' Robyn Bojana Jankovic '''Nickname:''' Bird Girl (to Laurence only) '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):''' Robyn = English Bojana = Serbian Jankovic = Serbian '''Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):''' Robyn = Misspelling of Robin, a small grey and red bird native to Europe. Bojana = Feminine derived name from the Serbian word for Battle (which is Boj). Jankovic = Son of Janko (pet name of the name Janez). '''Why was the character given this name?:''' Her mother and father had a rather large on going discussion about what to name their child. Eventually they decided her mother would name her first name, and her father could pick her middle name. Her mother always had liked the name Robyn so she picked that, and her dad named her after his great-aunt Bojana, who had been very big in developing Charms in his place of origin (Serbia). '''Does the character like their name?''' Yes, very much. She's very sensitive to bad spelling of her last name, and sees it as offensive to her family. '''Eye Color:''' Light green. About the shade of a ripe, green pear. '''Glasses needed?:''' No. Her eyesight is actually very good. '''Hair Color & Length:''' Bright red (not natural colour). Very long, just past the middle of her back. '''Build & Body Type:''' Small, petite, doll-like. '''Skin Tone:''' Very, very, very pale light pink. Can easily be mistaken for just plain white. '''Height:''' 5 foot, roughly. Or 150cms. '''Weight:''' 37kg '''Interesting Features:''' -Small heart shaped scar (from the Acromantula attack at Hogwarts) underneath her right eye, just on the edge of the eye socket bone. '''Birthday:''' 31st March '''Astrological Sign:''' Aries '''Place of Birth:''' Helmdon, England. '''Pets:''' Chai, a white and brown hooded fancy (pet) rat. '''Places the Character has lived:''' Stuchbury Manor - Helmdon, England (from age 0-9 1/2) '''Current residence:''' Council housing, Northhampton, England. '''Nationality:''' Irish-Serbian, but mostly British. '''Native Language(s):''' English. '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' British, but slightly upper-class from residing in a manor home in childhood and being taught to enunciate. '''Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for):''' Cherry and Dragon Heartstring, 7 1/4 inches, unyielding. Good for Charms, but bad for use on natural (not conjured) animals or people because the magic her wand produces has a lot of force behind it due to her wand wood, core and strength of will behind the spell. (Broke in an attack during her Sixth Year) '''Blood Status:''' Half blood. '''Social Class:''' Lower/Working Class. '''Special Talents/Skills:''' -Very accurate shot with a wand. -Sews very well. -Loves doing and learning slight of hand magic tricks. -Very flexible. -Can communicate and raise with the undead. '''Mannerisms or Habits:''' -Clicking her teeth on words when she gets very angry. -Has a collecting things problem (ie. She is a packrat). This applies to objects as well as people she thinks could be useful in the future. Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Eileen Sara Jankovic (nee O'Brynn). Her mother, of North Irish stock, part Traveller (a kind of gypsy) and from a very strict Catholic background, was always very loving and kind. She was always teaching Robyn how to do things and was always tinkering around with some sort of project (sewing, crocheting, tatting lace) and taught Robyn the fundamanetals of how to sew at a very young age. Eileen met Valtenin in a pub after he saved her from her boyfriend of the time was shouting at her outside and about to hurt her. She eventually eloped with him (after much convincing) against her father's wishes and in so became an outcast in her family. She died just about Robyn's tenth birthday from a gradual decline in condition, which Robyn had to watch her mother suffer through. Robyn inherited her pale skin, height, build and also the red tone in her original hair colour (which was a shade of auburn so dark, it was almost black). '''Father:''' Valentin Dmitar Jankovic. Her father, of the Serbian Roma (gypsy) people, was forced to leave Serbia in his early adulthood (around 20) due to the wars going on there. He didn't like what was going on and so left for a new life in the United Kingdom. He settled down as a pub worker in Belfast, North Ireland, meet Eileen o'Brynn, eventually convinced her that he loved her and eloped with her to the English Midlands where he got a job as a Groundskeeper/Odd jobs man in a manor. He loved Robyn a lot, she was always Daddy's little girl and taught her things about the forest. She also acquired his taste for odd foods. He died when she was 9 in a cauldron explosion accident which permanently rendered Robyn's hair its unnatural red colour. Robyn inherited his bright green eyes, deeper voice, facial features and temper. '''Siblings:''' None. '''Other Relatives?''' Her Aunt, Hannah, whom she currently lives with. Hannah is a selfish woman and is more preoccupied with what she looks like than Robyn's general well-being. Robyn doesn't like her, but will occasionally tolerate her. Her maternal Grandmother - She's not exceeding close to the woman, but continues to help keep the secret from her grandfather (grandmother's husband) that she is a Traveller (for he doesn't like gypsies and what they stand for). Her maternal Grandfather - Robyn alternately hates and pities the man. He's cruel to his family but he's getting old and declining in health so she occasionally will bite her tongue to soothe him. Her fraternal family - is large and very colourful. She doesn't get to see them for they live in Serbia (and it's too costly for her to go see them, and vice versa), but she really likes them and wishes she could see them, and not keep in contact just by telephone. '''Childhood Friends:''' The only one that she bothers to keep is Laurence Beaufort. The rest turned on her after her accident and picked on her for her sudden appearance change. '''Relationship with Family Members:''' She loved her immediate, nuclear family, but her relationship with her maternal family is strained, because she doesn't like them much. Her fraternal family is very dear to her, but she doesn't get to talk to them too often. '''Best Memory of Family:''' Rabbit hunting trips with her Dad as a small girl. She used to go collect the rabbit after her Dad shot it and they'd laugh, have fun and he would teach her all the things he knew about the forest and game hunting. '''Worst Memory of Family:''' Her father's sudden, tragic death. '''Family Quirks or Secrets:''' -Her maternal grandmother is a Traveller (and her husband hates gypsy people) -Her father and her would eat basically anything edible. Offal, odd cuts of meat, odd meats, forest greens etc. -Descended on both sides from Gypsies, so it is a family trait of having deft hands. Not so much for stealing things as sleight of hand magic tricks and violin playing. -Inherited a love of the violin down her father's side of the family. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' -Father's death/Her hair going from dark auburn to bright red. -Her mother's slow death. -Negligence from her Aunt. -Being picked on by kids at both her muggle primary schools. Eventually picking up the courage and desperation to fight back and win, despite being small and outnumbered. -Attack by Acromantulas on Hogwarts (which got her her heart shaped scar). -Death of Laurence Beaufort, her only friend at Hogwarts. '''Places Visited as a Child:''' -Helmdon, England -Salcey Forest, England -Northhampton, England -Belfast, North Ireland '''Enemies:''' Anyone who so much as looked at her oddly. '''Hometown Atmosphere:''' Very close and small communities. Everyone knew everyone and their business. Robyn found it a little bit stuffy. '''Childhood Room Appearance:''' -Her room in her parents' caretaker cottage at the Manor was a small room, but very comfortable. It had white painted walls and pretty little paintings of things like robins or other woodland creatures. -Her room at her Aunt's place is very small and bare, just basically a bed, a small table with a few possessions and books on it and some posters on the walls. Schooling '''House:''' Gryffindor '''Current Year Level (If Student):''' Seventh '''Favorite Class & Why:''' Transfiguration. Robyn rather likes the idea of something being something else, and playing around with magic like that seems like her strong suit. '''Least Favorite & Why Class:''' Potions. She's afraid of cauldrons (due to her father's fatal accident) and being in a class and using them scares her a lot. '''Quidditch?''' Knives Seeker. Doesn't get along with the team, so it's more like Robyn vs Knives vs Wands, and the Knives just happen to win if she catches the Snitch. '''Prefect or TA?''' '''OWL Scores by Class:''' Transfiguation: O Charms: E Potions: P HoM: O DaDa: O Herbology: E Astronomy: A Arithmancy: O CoMC: A Divination: E '''NEWT Scores by Class:''' Transfiguation: Charms: HoM: DaDa: Herbology: Arithmancy: CoMC: Divination: '''Personality During School:''' Cold, unfriendly, bitter, angry. She is not generally liked or even thought of well. She doesn't mind because she knows she wont have to associate with them once school ends. '''Friends:''' Laurence Beaufort (until his passing) '''Favorite Professor & Why:''' '''Least Favorite Professor & Why:''' Professor Croyden. Because Robyn loathes Potions to the degree she does, it automatically makes Prof. Croyden her least favourite. '''Significant experiences during school:''' -Acromantula attack -Being scarred in the face from the acromantula attack -Being kidnapped during sixth year holidays and finding a bond with the undead -Attack on school during Sixth Year '''Best memory from school:''' '''Worst memory from school:''' Having to be in Potions class. It caused her so much grief, stress and terror. She hated being in that class so much. '''Favorite place in the castle:''' Library. There are books in there just begging to be read! '''Favorite place outside the castle:''' London. It holds a lot more interesting places than just Diagon and Knockturn Alley. '''Favorite place in Hogsmeade''' Madam Puddifoots. Despite the cold, hard exterior, Robyn really likes pink, lace, pretty things and of course, tea. '''Least favorite place in the castle:''' Potions Laboratories. '''Least favorite place outside the castle:''' The rocks near the Lake. '''Least favorite place in Hogsmeade''' Zonko's Joke Shop. Robyn is proud to admit she would never set foot in there. She can thnk of much better ways to spend money than on prank items. Adult Background Still currently enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Career Still currently enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships